Secrets in the Attic
by yanne xx
Summary: new generation James is starting to be curious about his Dad's history but Harry is being secretive. This leads to an argument between the two. When James went to their attic for privacy, he found Ginny's old diary w/c dates back to her time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Lightning Tattoo**

Harry shifts uncomfortably. His eldest son is getting really annoying. James has been staring at him – not at _him_, actually, but at the scar on his forehead – ever since they sat down for dinner. This is the longest time that James has kept his mouth shut (except when he's asleep). Aside from being annoying, Harry finds it surprising. His kids never cared to ask about his scar or his history before. He doesn't even think they've _noticed_ it before, much less take interest in it. But that's what James is apparently doing: noticing and taking interest in it.

Albus and Lily are talking about Hogwarts. Ever since Albus got out of the Hogwarts Express, Lily came running toward him, repeating over and over, "What was it like? What was Hogwarts like, Al? What was it like?" And Albus animatedly told her everything that happened from the very first day until the end of terms. Apparently, his story is not yet done.

Ginny, on the other hand, is watching James watching Harry.

Harry, his eyes narrow, picks up the pea on his plate with his fork. As he does so, James inclines his head to the side, as if looking for a better view of the scar.

Harry sighs exasperatedly and puts down his fork, a little harder than necessary. Albus, Lily and Ginny look up at him in surprise.

"Alright. Enough is enough," Harry says, irritated. "Why have you been staring at my...at me?"

Lily crinkles her nose, sensing a boring conversation. For her, at least. She turns back to Albus.

"Continue your story about Professor Binns, Al," she says, nudging his brother. Albus looks back at her and they continue their conversation.

"I was just wondering..." James is saying to Harry, still staring at the scar.

Harry waits for James to finish his sentence but it's left hanging. It's as if there's something in the scar that's very distracting to James. (Well, it's lightning-shaped. So maybe there really is.)

"James."

James looks at his father curiously.

"How did you get that scar?" he finally asks. "Wait, don't tell me. Was it a tattoo before?"

Ginny laughs.

"A tattoo," she repeats. "Now that's funny."

Harry gives his son a funny look.

"Why would I, with my sanity intact, put a tattoo on my _forehead_?"

James shrugs indifferently.

"Why not? _I_ would." James grins. Then he catches his mother's eye, and he clears his throat instead. "I mean, it's the only idea I can think of. I've never seen a lightning-shaped scar in my entire life."

Ginny rolls her eyes and resumed eating.

"Maybe you _had _a tattoo before. And then Grandma and Grandpa Weasley didn't approve of it," James continues. "That's why you had it taken off so they would give you their blessing to marry Mum. That's it, isn't it?"

"That's ridiculous," Harry answers, resisting the urge to laugh.

"What's the story then?"

Ginny, seeing Harry's discomfort, stands up and picks up her plate. She puts it in the sink then she picks up Lily and Albus's too.

"James, are you done with your food?"

James looks at his untouched food and shrugs.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, then, go to your room and wash up," she orders in her "Mum-ly" voice, as James likes to call it. "The same goes for you two, Al and Lily."

James takes one last look at the scar before standing up and going straight to his bedroom. Lily and Albus follows, still engrossed in their conversation.

As the kids disappear from view, Ginny sits next to Harry.

"When will you tell them?" she asks him, concern in her warm brown eyes.

Harry looks down at his plate.

"When I'm ready," he says. He hates having this conversation. What happened to him in the past is something he wants to bury and forget. Although he succeeded on defeating Lord Voldemort, although many people refer to him as a "hero", although he had confirmed his title as the Chosen One, it still makes him feel immensely guilty when he looks back and remember all those people who died for him..._because_ of him. _Snape...Fred...Tonks...Remus...Dumbledore...his Mum...his Dad...Sirius..._ It's nauseating just to think of it. It happened on his childhood. But even now that he's an adult, he can't bear thinking about it without wincing. No, he's not yet ready to tell his kids.

Ginny sighs and smiles understandingly.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but when will you be ready?"

Harry shrugs, very much like James.

"You have to tell them, Harry," Ginny tells him softly. "They have the right to know. It's better if they found out from you and not from anyone else."

"I know," Harry speaks with a slight edge to his tone. "Just...not right now."

Ginny nods as Harry stands up.

There's a knock on the door to Albus's room. Albus looks up from the book he has been reading. It is the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ which Rose made him borrow. She said her Mum, Hermione, gave it to her. To him it is very interesting, though of course, their own Mum had already told them the stories.

"Hey, James." Albus closes the book and sits straighter on his bed.

"Dad's being very secretive." James sits on the edge of Albus's bed with a huff.

"What makes you say that?"

"He won't say how he got his scar."

"Oh." Albus nods.

"It's pretty strange, don't you think?"

Albus shrugs.

"I s'pose."

James frowns at his brother's lack of response.

"He has a secret, I know it. And Mum's on it too."

Albus yawns.

James scowls at him.

"Why do you even care about that scar?" Albus says, opening his book again. "Maybe he got it when he was little. Dad did say that he was raised by his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. And they made him wear his cousin Dudley's over-sized clothes. Maybe he tripped on the hem of his pants when he was walking on a rocky road. And the rock where Dad's forehead landed was shaped like a lightning."

James starts to grin.

"You really don't care, do you?"

"Nope. I'm sure Dad has a reason why he's not telling us everything from his past."

James rolls his eyes.

"You're right," he says when all he really want to say is, "Yeah, right. Speak for yourself."

Albus yawns again.

"I just remembered something," he says suddenly, a mischievous light entering his eyes. "Fred's owl came this morning." He stands up and takes something from the drawer of his nightstand. It's a folded parchment. He hands it over to James who starts to read it.

_James and Albus,_

_How are you two? Things are getting really boring here. Rox is starting to get into my nerves. She's been talking nonstop about this guy in our year, James. (And believe me, you don't wanna know who it is.) And when I said "nonstop", I mean it in the literal sense of the world. She talks about him even in her sleep! I would know because I sneaked into her bedroom last night to put shaving cream on her hairbrush._

_Anyway_, _what I really wanna say is that this morning, while I was looking through Dad's things in our basement...Guess what I found! Stocks and stocks of forgotten items from Dad and Uncle Fred's jokeshop. I meant to send you some but Mum saw me and she said, "Oh, how sweet of my Freddie to write a letter to his cousins." Oh, how I hate that name. Freddie. Eek! Makes me wanna puke. Anyway, you know how she is when it comes to pranks. So I'm just gonna send some of the items the next time Mum's not around._

_P.S.: I should've written this letter sooner but I got a fever due to the Fever Fudge. You should try it some time. Saves me from all the chores._

_Fred_

"Wow," James mutters. "The last time I went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Mum wouldn't let me touch anything."

Albus nods knowingly.

"But now we'll finally have a taste of those - "

Before James can finish the sentence, Ginny walks in the door, carrying a pile of Albus's newly-washed clothes.

"Taste what, James?" She raises both her eyebrows, waiting for James's answer.

"Taste those...er..." James racks his brain for something...anything... "Pancakes! At last we'll be able to taste those pancakes that Rose has been bragging about at Hogwarts. She said Aunt Hermione taught her how to make one," he improvises.

Ginny leaves her one brow raised.

"Really? I didn't know Rose knows how."

"Me neither," Albus says, biting his lower lip.

"But she does!" James shrugs. "She said she'd send us one tomorrow."

Ginny smiles.

"How nice of her. Well, I, for one, would like to see what it tastes like."

She places the clothes on Albus's bed and goes out of the room.

James looks at Albus sheepishly.

"You know how to make a pancake?"

Albus shakes his head.

"Does Lily know?"

"I don't think so."

James groaned.

**hey you! i'm about to post the 2nd chapter...maybe next week. :) if you saw some grammatical errors or wrong spelling of word, it's because i'm in a little bit of a hurry. and also because i was listening to my favorite songs while writing that's why i had some trouble concentrating. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Pancake Mayhem**

_Hey, here's an idea! Why don't you rate every chapter with:_

_O- Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectation_

_A-Acceptable_

_P- Poor_

_D- Dreadful_

_T- Troll_

_Like at Hogwarts. :)_

_And also, remember that I don't know how to make a pancake (or even open a stove) so I had to look in the net just to finish this chapter. :)_

Albus stands on the doorway the next day, watching the car disappear from view. He closes the door and turns to face James.

"Are they gone?" James asks excitedly from his spot on the living room couch.

Albus nods.

"Mum is at Grandma and Grandpa's for about - " He looks down at his wristwatch. " - an hour or two, and Dad's at the Ministry. So, coast is clear."

James beams.

"Great." He and Albus had nicked Ginny's recipe book that morning when she wasn't looking.

The two enter the kitchen and James opens the recipe book to the page instructing how to make a pancake.

"Hmmm...we need flour..," James says, reading the recipe book.

Albus opens one of the cabinets and takes out a box of flour.

"Check."

"...eggs..."

Albus looks through the refrigerator.

"Check."

"...milk..."

Still holding open the fridge, Albus takes out a carton of milk.

"Check."

"...and a stick of butter."

"Here," Albus answers, taking the butter from the fridge.

"Alright then." James walks over to the cabinet where Ginny places all the kitchen utensils. He gets a mixing bowl, a table spoon, a cup and a small pan. "Okay, we have all the ingredients and equipments. Now let's start cooking."

He takes the recipe again and read the first procedure. "First, open the flour box."

Albus grins.

"Easiest, so far." James hands Albus the box of flour and Albus opens it.

"Then, put the flour in the bowl."

Albus takes the bowl and pours some flour onto it.

"There."

"Put milk in a cup."

Albus suddenly frowns as he realizes something.

"Why am I doing all the work?"

"Because I'm the chef and you're my assistant," James explains patiently, as if he's talking to a person that's mentally ill.

"Why do I have to be the chef's assistant?" Albus complains.

James shrugs.

"You're the younger one here."

Albus frowns even more deeply but takes the cup on the table anyway. He flips open the lid of of the carton and pours milk on the cup.

"Okay then, put the milk on the bowl."

Albus does so and watches as the milk merges with the flour.

"Ooh, look!" Albus exclaims, suddenly excited. "The flour's all gooey now."

James looks at it and grins.

"Hurry up. Let's finish this." He looks down at the recipe again. "Now break the egg into the bowl, then mix it."

"Cool." Albus beams. He splits the egg into two and watches as the egg yolk falls to the bowl with a _flop_. He takes the spoon and begins mixing it thoroughly. After which, James helps him put the mixed ingredients into the small pan. Then they let it cook for five minutes.

As they are resting, Lily enters the kitchen. Her eyes narrow as she takes in her surrounding.

"What are you doing?" she asks suspiciously.

"None of your business," James answers rudely.

Lily scowls at him and looks at the pan.

"Are you...baking?"

"No, we're mowing the lawn. Go away."

Lily glares at James.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says firmly, placing her hands on her waist. "I want to help."

"You can't," James snaps. "Go to your room."

Lily raises her eyebrows defiantly.

"You can't order me around. You're not the boss of me."

"Sure I am. Mum and Dad's away. I'm the eldest so that leaves me in-charge, which makes me the boss of you."

"You're not!" she yells.

Furious, she scoops a fistful of the leftover flour and flings it across her to their oldest brother. It hit him straight on the face.

James blinks, unable to register what happened. Albus looks at him with wide eyes. He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"How's that, brother?" She turns her back to them and goes over to the sink to wash her hand.

James has gone mad. He wipes the flour on his eyes and stands up. He grabs an egg from the table and advances on Lily, who is still busy washing her hand.

"Uh-oh," Albus mutters.

When James reached Lily, he cracks the egg open above her hair. Lily gasps while Albus laughs hard.

Lily turns around and watches in horror as the egg yolk slides down her hair until it drops to the floor.

"You didn't," she says, her teeth clenched. She runs past James and takes another egg from the fridge. She smiles wickedly and throws the egg to him. The egg cracks open as it connected with James's forehead.

Albus's grin widens. He stands on the chair he's been sitting on and declares, "Food fight!"

James starts to smile as he takes the carton of milk and hurls it at his brother until the milk inside drenches his beaming face. Lily laughs, takes another egg and throws it to Albus. Albus's eyes widen. He grabs the box of flour and sprinkles it on James and Lily's head. James runs over to the cabinet and takes out a bottle of sugar. He opens the lid and pours some to his hand. He then throws it to Lily and Albus who are already battling with flour, egg and butter.

Soon, the whole kitchen's a huge mess. There are sticky yellow liquid dripping down the wall. The floor is now covered with gooey flour and bits of butter. The milk on the floor makes it look like it has just rained inside. Tiny pieces of sugar are sparkling everywhere like diamonds. James's face is a combination of yellow and white due to the flour and egg flinged at him. His black hair is tinged with the same white and yellow. His shirt and pants are drenched with milk and sweat. Albus's milky-wet hair is decorated with glistening sugar. There is also a small amount of sugar on his shoulders. And he has the liquid yellow of the egg all about him. Lily's face is covered with flour - like on a horror movie waiting to happen. On her red hair are tiny pieces of the egg shell, bits of sugar and a huge chunk of butter.

And then, James's eyes widen as he remembers something.

"The pancake!"

All three of them run over to look at it. It's a huge relief to see that the milk carton that James had thrown aside when it ran out of milk had landed on the edges of the pan, covering the pancake from the havoc caused by the food fight.

James runs over to find the recipe book on one corner. He wipes it from sugar and flour and reads the rest of the procedure.

"Flip it over! Flip it over!" he exclaims.

Albus obeys and gasps.

"It's overcooked!"

A minute later, the burnt pancake is placed on a plate.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Albus asks James.

"Do we have anything to cover up the black side?" Lily says in suggestion. They have not yet wash and clean up, and James is plucking the egg shells out of Lily's hair.

"No," Albus answers. "We used the butter on our food fight."

"Listen," James finally speaks up. "Here's the plan. When Mum gets home, we'll tell her that we ate the other pancakes and that - " He points at the pancake on the plate. " - is what was left. She'll taste it and will be disgusted so we'll tell her not to mention anything to Rose since it would probably break her heart."

"Which is a lie." Albus grins. "I like it."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lily nods. "But who's gonna clean all these up? Mum will be here in less than an hour and it would takes us days to clean all these. Plus, we can't use magic."

Before the other two can answer, they hear a knock on the door. They look at each other in horror.

"Oh no," Lily squeaks.

James heaved a sigh.

"Stay here," he orders as he stepped into the living room. "Who's there?"

"James?" a male voice answers. "Open up. It's me, Teddy."

All three sigh in relief. James opens the door to let Teddy in. Teddy does a double-take as he sees him.

"What, in the name of Merlin's beard, happened to you?"

"We tried to make a pancake," James answers dryly.

"You tried to make a pancake _out of yourselves_?" Teddy chuckles as Lily and Albus enter the living room.

"That's funny, Ted," James bits out.

"Oh, come on. It _is_ funny."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Lily announces, looking like those cartoon characters that has light bulbs appear on their head whenever an idea hits them. "Teddy's of age, right?"

"Of course I am." Teddy snorts. "I'm already twenty."

"Ignore him," James says with a roll of his eyes. "Go on."

"He could clean the kitchen!"

"What? No way." Teddy starts to back away. "No way am I cleaning your mess."

"But you can use magic!" Lily insisted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"No."

"Give it up, Lily," James says. "Look here, Teddy. If you won't clean the kitchen for us, we'll tell Victoire that you have a crush on...er...on..."

"Dominique!" Albus equips.

"Great idea, Al!" James and Albus high-fived each other.

"What?" Teddy looks scandalized. "That's ridiculous. I don't like Vic's sister."

"Oh, we know." James rolls his eyes. "But Victoire doesn't, does she?"

Teddy scowls at them.

"You're impossible."

"Well? Are you gonna do it or not?"

There is a pause. Then Teddy pulls out his wand.

"Fine," he grumbles.

When he saw the kitchen, his face turns white as sheet, and so did his once raven-colored hair.

"Bloody hell," he mumbles to himself. "I'm gonna have to sleep with the lights on tonight."

**There. Posted earlier than what I've said. Please review. REVIEW, okay? REVIEW. Tell me how bad, good, horrible, great, lousy it went. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The New Marauders?

* * *

**

_Sorry I took long. Warning: I sort of don't like this 3rd chapter. You might not like it too. :) Just tell me. And by "just tell me", I mean REVIEW! thanks._

* * *

Teddy collapses on the nearest chair, exhausted. Sure, he used magic, but cleaning the storm in the kitchen drained him completely of his energy.

"Done?" James asks Teddy as he enters the kitchen. He and the other two has already showered and changed into clean clothes.

Teddy glares at him in reply.

James looks around the room. Traces of egg on the wall are gone. The floor is cleared with all the flour, milk, sugar and butter. The chairs that had been toppled over are back to their proper position. There are no more bits of sugar, chunks of butter and dust of flour on the table. Only the plate of pancake is there.

"Good job, Ted!"

"James! James!" Albus calls from the living room. He has been waiting for Ginny and Harry to come home. "They're here! They're here!"

James checks the kitchen one more time then joins the Albus on the living room. He sits on one of the couch and places his feet on the center table, trying to look normal. Albus sits beside him. They watch as the doorknob turn and their parents step in.

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad," James greets them.

Harry looks at James. Usually, whenever a day ends, James would look like those kids who spend the whole day on the street, playing with charcoal.

"You're clean," Harry says, surprise audible in his voice.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" James asks warily.

Harry's mouth twitches at the corner.

"No trouble-making today? No firework displays? No blowing up of bathrooms?"

James shakes his head.

"Teddy's here, by the way." He stands up and enters the kitchen. Teddy's with him when he walked back to the living room.

Ginny smiles at him.

"Hello, Ted."

"Hi, Ginny."

Ginny pats Teddy's shoulder as she walks past, murmuring, "I am so tired. Mum and Dad made me help clean the whole Burrow."

Teddy roll his eyes.

"I sure as hell know how that feels," he mumbles under his breath.

"Why don't you eat with us for dinner, Ted?" Harry offers, sitting on a couch and pulling out the Daily Prophet from the briefcase he now brings with him to work.

"Yeah, sure. I came here to visit, anyway. I haven't dropped by for days."

"James? Al?" comes Ginny's voice from the kitchen. "Is this Rose's pancake?"

"Um, yeah," James answers hastily. He runs to the kitchen, followed by Albus. Ginny is already taking a bite of the pancake while Lily watches her expectantly.

As Ginny is chewing, a look of disgust crosses her features.

"What is this thing?" she says. "This is horrible!"

"It is, isn't it?" says Albus, nodding.

"That's why you better not mention anything to Rose," James adds. "If you tell her you tasted her pancake, she'll ask you how it tastes, with her eyes round with expectation. And you'll have a hard time telling her that it tastes terrible because you know that it'll break her fragile little heart. And then, because you can't bear to disappoint her, you'll end up lying."

"And then if you lie..." Albus hesitates. "Er...let's just say that you're a horrible liar."

Ginny huffs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess you're right."

Lily roll her eyes. _Those boys are_ so _manipulative_.

But on James's mind is, _Mission accomplished. James Sirius Potter is so awesome - not to mention handsome, _he adds as an after-thought.

**xx**

The next day, James decided to go to the house of his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina to visit Fred - and the joke items. Albus has gone over to Ron and Hermione's and Lily to Percy and Audrey's to play with little Lucy.

James enters the house without knocking. They all know he is coming over. Fred is in the living room with Louise who has also decided to visit. The three are classmates at Hogwarts which makes them the closest among all their cousins.

"Hi, James," Angelina greets him, pulling her long, silky hair into a bun. "Come on in."

"Hi, James!" Fred and Louise both said.

"Hi!" He sat down between the two.

"We're just waiting for them to leave," Fred whispers to James. "Mum and Roxanne are going to Mum's parents and Dad's going to the jokeshop."

"George!" Angelina roars. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" comes George, emerging from the top of the stairs.

"Bye, everyone!" Angelina says hurriedly and she, George and Roxanne drive off.

Fred beams.

"To the basement!" He stands up and, James and Louise follow him.

The basement looks like nobody has ever opened it for forever. Dust is thick on the floor that there are trails where the three boys has stepped on. Cobwebs hang on the ceiling, some almost touching the floor. But as James, Fred and Louise lay eyes upon the four large boxes of the items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' item, it's like they were transported to - where else? - heaven.

"Wow, Fred! You're a genius!" James exclaims, picking up an item that greatly ensembles a telescope.

"I won't try that if I were you," Fred warns him.

But James places his right eye on the lens, anyway. As his eyes touch the telescope, it punches him hard that he yelps and pushes the thing away from him. He drops it to the floor and uses his hands to cover his eye which is already reddening on the sides.

"Told ya," Fred says nonchalantly, handing him one of the Bruise Remover Paste. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell. Uncle George and Uncle Fred must have been burning with rage when they made that one," James answers, applying the Paste.

"Probably 'cause of Mum," says Fred. "It was Uncle Fred who had dated Mum when they were on their sixth year at Hogwarts."

Seconds later, the bruise around James's eye has disappeared.

James, Fred and Louise take some boxes to Fred's room. As they enter his bedroom, James feigns a surprise.

"There's a floor!" he exclaims.

"Shut it, James." Fred grins. "I made Roxanne clean this room. We had a deal, you see. I'd give her love letter to the guy she fancies if she cleans my room."

For the rest of the morning, they had tasted Nosebleed Nougats (Fred bleeding to no end), Ton Tongue Effects (there is a drool oozing from James on Fred's carpet), and Puking Pastilles (Louise is getting green in color, making him look like those aliens you see in movies).

As they are sitting around the dinner table (fully healed and back to normal), eating the Weasley's leftover food from last night, James notices that Louise has gone sulky.

"What's with you?" James says.

"What?"

James raises his left eyebrow.

Louise sighs heavily.

"Sorry about that. I've been pissed ever since I came. I'm just so tired about all the girly stuff going on at our house right now."

James smirks, annoyed. He doesn't like sulky people.

"Must be tough being the only boy in the family." Louise misses the sarcasm on James's tone.

"It's worse this time. Dominique invited two of her Beauxbatons friends over at our house for a few weeks this summer. Dominique's birthday is coming, you know."

"I wouldn't care if I were you," James mutters, having a bite of the pork.

Louise sighs.

"If only I could get back at her."

At that, Fred's eyes brightened with mischief.

"Of course!" he exclaims. "Louise, you're talking to two of the most successful pranksters in the world."

"Great idea!" James agrees. "We could serve those Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougats on her birthday."

"Or we could make the food fly everywhere just like what we did last Halloween! The expression of McGonagall was priceless!"

"Ooh, I can see it now. Chaos everywhere." James said the word "chaos" like it's a royalty.

"No." That one word from Louise halts James and Fred's imagination.

"What did you say?" Fred asks, tilting his ear towards Louise, certain he heard wrong.

"I said no."

"But why?" James protests.

"That's Dominique's seventeenth birthday party we're talking about. She'll be of age on that day. It's important. We can't ruin it."

"But you said you want to get even." James's tone is almost a whine.

"I do. Just not this way."

_What a kill-joy_, James can't help thinking.

**xx**

Harry can't help but notice his son's subdued look as he sits down for dinner.

"All right, James?" Harry asks but James just huffs in response.

"What's wrong?" Ginny chimes in.

"Louise is a kill-joy." James stabs his food with his fork until it's pulverized.

"What makes you say that?"

James hesitates for a moment, debating whether or not to tell his parents about his and Fred's plan to ruin Dominique's birthday.

"He just is," he says instead. "He was sulky the whole day. He can't keep up with the pranks that Fred and I do."

"Pranks?" Ginny didn't miss the key word.

James sighs.

"It's me you're talking to, Mum. Me - James Sirius Potter. Without pranks, I'm lost!"

Ginny looks at Harry.

"I told you not to name him after your father and godfather."

"Look," Harry says to James. "Your grandfather, James, and Sirius are the greatest trouble-makers of Hogwarts during their time. Do you know how many times they got a detention?"

James shakes his head, curiousity evident in the way he looks at Harry.

"You don't wanna know. Anyway, I already told you about the Marauders, right?"

This time, James nods.

"The third Marauder is Remus. He is the most quiet among the four. He's always with them, sure. But he very rarely joins in their trouble-making. He would just sit there, and watch as James and Sirius did their pranks.

"But James and Sirius never got pissed with him. They never called him a kill-joy. Because they knew that Remus is also a good friend even if he doesn't join James and Sirius's crazy antics."

James nods, deep in thought. But it wasn't about Louise anymore.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did they die? Grandma, Grandpa, Sirius and Remus, I mean."

James sees his father turn anxious at the question.

"James," Ginny says in a disapproving voice. "Don't be insensitive."

"How can my question be insensitive, Mum? I just want to know how my grandparents died."

Ginny takes a deep breath.

"Your father is...not yet ready to tell you the story."

"Why?" James argues. "It happened years ago."

"James," Ginny warns.

"I have to know!" He looks at Harry. "I have to know, Dad!"

"James, just..," Harry says in a curt tone. "...go to your room."

James stands up, hands clenched. He won't stop until he learns the truth, he vowed rebelliously.

* * *

_There. Done, at last. What do you think?_

_Sneak Peek:_

_(The attic isn't coming yet.) It's Dominique's birthday. And James meets a pretty girl..._

_that's all. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Beauxbatons Girl**

**

* * *

**_So sorry __I updated a little late._

_Computer monitor got broken._

_Had to rewrite this chapter.  
_

_Thanks for those who reviewed._

_

* * *

_James has not yet forgotten the conversation - that is, if you can call it that - he had with his parents during dinner last night. He's going to give his Dad time to "get ready" to tell him whatever it is that Harry's been keeping as secret. He's not going to surrender especially because he knows that it is something huge. He is aware that everybody knows that secret. Which means it isn't a secret after all. (Except to them.)

"Your Dad's awesome!" someone had told him at Hogwarts.

And then when he asked why, the answer was, "You don't know? Well, I don't think it's my place to tell you."

He had never given it much thought - until that day when he saw the scar for the millionth time, finally realizing that there is _something_.

* * *

It is Dominique's seventeenth birthday, and it's a beach party. The location is, of course, on the shore near the Shell Cottage. It looks like a family reunion. Everybody is present. Bill is roasting a couple of barbecues, Fleur is slicing the huge violet cake and her sister Gabrielle is serving some to the visitors. Her parents are chatting with Bill's parents at one of the picnic tables. The adults (Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny) are talking to each other and at the same time, watching out for the kids (Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lily) play and waddle on the sea, making sure they won't swim too far. Roxanne and Molly are talking somewhere. James is with Fred and Louis, of course. Louis is lying on and covered with sand from shoulder to feet. Teddy and Victoire are together. Dominique is with two of her invited Beauxbatons friends.

As Teddy and Victoire pass by James, Louis and Fred, James asks, "Where are you going?"

Teddy frowns, impatient.

"None of your business."

Both Fred and James grins. Louis is too busy spitting the bits of sand that's coming to his mouth to care.

While they watch Ted and Victoire going on with their walk, Fred whispers, "We could follow them."

"Okay!"

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Louis shouts, trying in vain to get the heap of sand off him.

James and Fred quietly and carefully follow Teddy and Victoire. Luckily enough, they don't seem to notice that there are people following them. Finally, the couple duck behind a large rock. James and Fred hide behind some of the smaller rocks on a slightly elevated ground, overlooking the place where Teddy and Victoire were. It is enough for the two of them to see that the lovers had prepared their own picnic, with a blanket they can sit on.

They're just talking, sitting next to each other and holding hands. It's just like that for a couple of minutes that Fred and James are starting to get bored. Then when they are about to go away, they see Ted's face starting to get closer to Victoire's. Closer...closer...closer...

"Hey."

James jumps at the sound of the voice, but Fred didn't seem to hear it. James turns to the sound to find a girl standing behind the two of them. The girl's smiling, her cheeks dimpling. But it isn't what made James's breath catch. It's her eyes. The color violet. A very rare eye color, and it's so beautiful that James can't take his eyes off it.

The girl sighs as she realize what James is doing.

"I get that all the time."

James hears her voice and uncomfortably shifts his eyes away.

"Hi, I'm Jian," the girl says.

"James."

"What are you two doing?"

James looks at Fred and nudges him.

Jian leans to the side and takes a look at Teddy and Victoire.

"Spying?" She raises both her eyebrows.

James rubs his head.

Jian shrugs.

"It's okay," she says with a pleasant smile. "I do it all the time."

"You do?"

She nods.

"My sister's annoying sometimes so I spy on her when she's with her boyfriend."

James grins.

"Looks like we're on the same page."

Jian smiles. _She doesn't seem to stop smiling,_ James thinks.

After a long, interesting moment, Fred feigns a cough.

"Oh. Jian, this is Fred. Fred - Jian."

"Hi, Fred." Jian and Fred shake hands.

"Erm..." Jian looks at Teddy and Victoire again. They are back to sitting, talking and holding hands.

"They're boring," Fred says. "Let's head back."

Jian hesitates.

"You go ahead. I wanted to walk on the shore for a while, that's why I wandered away."

"Wait, I've got an idea," Fred says suddenly, a mischievous smile stretching on his face. "James will go with you."

"What?" James gives Fred a murderous look.

Fred flashes him a meaningful look. "You will, right?" Then he turns to Jian. "It's lonely to walk alone."

"I'm fine. It's okay if James doesn't want to."

"No," James hastily says. "I'll...erm...I'll go with you."

Fred grins in secret delight.

"Great. Well, excuse me. Louis needs rescue."

Jian waves at him as he walks away. When he's gone, she looks at James.

"Shall we?"

James nods.

As they start walking, they both slip their hands in the pocket of each of their pants. For a while, they just walk in silence, with James stealing glances at Jian.

"So you study at Beauxbatons?" James asks, shattering the ice of silence.

"Yeah." Jian smooths her curly black hair, then gathers them to one side of her face. "And I take it you study at Hogwarts?"

"That's right." James looks at her curiously. She isn't French, James concludes. She has no accent. Just sweetness and softness in the way she speaks.

Jian stops walking.

"Can we sit down for a while?"

"Sure."

As Jian's about to sit, James holds her elbow, stopping her.

"What?"

"It's wet," James points out, shrugging off of his jacket and placing it on the shore.

"Ooh, what a gentleman," Jian comments, sitting down on the jacket. James sits next to her.

"I hate it," Jian continues earnestly.

"You do?" James frowns.

Jian begins to laugh and James heaves a sigh of relief.

"I'm just kidding," she says. "You should've seen your face."

James rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, who doesn't want a gentleman?" Jian adds, watching the ocean now.

After a moment:

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Why?" James asks.

"Because I want to know." Jian shrugs. "And besides, people always think deep thoughts when they're near an ocean."

James smiles.

"I'm really just thinking that I want to know more about you," he admits.

"Really?"

"Really. Will you tell me more about yourself?"

Jian sighs.

"Okay. Er... I'm Jian Parker. I've just turned thirteen last June thirty. I have a sister, Aimi, and she's seventeen. We live in France with Mum and Dad. Well, originally, we came from New York - in Manhattan - which would explain the accent, or lack of it. But anyway, my parents decided to transfer to France four years ago. And that's where we live since then."

"Anything else you can tell? Like the things you love."

"Art - although I'm a terrible artist. I just love looking at paintings. And their colors! I love colorful things."

"Can you paint?"

Jian laughs.

"Not at all. I can't even sketch or draw a simple butterfly properly. How about you? Can _you_ paint?"

"Well... only if I use magic."

"But without it?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

Jian nods understandingly.

"Hey, wait! There's still one more thing I love doing."

"What?"

"Quidditch."

James looks at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I play Chaser at school."

"That's awesome. I play Keeper."

"Well, we may have a lot of things in common than I thought."

"And I never would have thought that a girl that has mysterious eyes and a soft voice could be as outspoken and outgoing as you are."

Jian rolls her eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" James says, smiling slightly.

"What?"

"Will you give me your hand?"

Jian fakes a frown and look down at the hands on her lap.

"I don't know if I can take it off."

James sighs and reaches for her hands. He cups them in his.

"I just wanted to see if your skin is as soft as your voice," James explains innocently.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is it?"

James pretends to scoff.

"You've got the roughest and most calloused hands I have ever touched."

Jian smiles at his answer. Somehow, what he said contradicts the fact that he still won't let go of her hands.

* * *

_There_. _Done, at last. Please REVIEW! thank you._

_Sneak peek: _

_With the help of Jian, Harry learns HALF the truth.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: First Glance**

_Again, thank you for all the reviews - negative and positive alike. I appreciate it._

_And I'm really sorry but there was an error in the Sneak Peek of the last chapter. I accidentally typed "Harry", instead of "James". So sorry for being absent-minded._

_

* * *

_James releases Jian's hands after a while and stands up as he notices the sun setting in front of them, blending with the ocean and giving it a red and orange glow.

"We better go," he says.

"_You_ better go," Jian corrects him. "I'll stay here."

She then lies on her back and sighs.

"It's so beautiful out here," she mutters.

James shakes his head.

"I'm sure you see beautiful things every time you look in the mirror."

To her, it sounds like a joke so she laughs.

"Shut it," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay then. See ya." He waves his hand once before turning around.

It's not until later - when James is already a couple of meters away that Jian realizes that she is still lying on James's jacket. She immediately stands up and calls out to James. But James doesn't hear her, the sound of the waves crushing the shore is drowning out her voice.

But still, it's either James really can't hear her shouts, or he's just pretending not to hear.

* * *

"Who was it?" Albus asks James that night. James is hanging out at Albus's room.

"Who?" James says innocently. But the smile that automatically appeared on his face gave him away.

"Oh come on, you know who I mean."

"No, I don't."

"You know. The Beauxbatons girl? Dominique's friend?"

"Oh. _That_ girl," James says, lying down on Albus's bed with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah."

"That was Jian."

"something in your look tells me you like her," Albus comments, taking out his set of Wizard's Chess from his drawer.

"What makes you so sure of that...assumption?"

"Well, you smiled when I asked you who she is, your voice went a little soft when you said her name, and let's not forget the fact that you left your _favorite_ jacket with her."

"That's stupid, Al." He sat up, facing Albus and the chessboard. "I left it _accidentally_."

Albus rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he says in a disbelieving tone. "Pawn to D-5." The pawn obeys and moves forward.

"Where did you get this chessboard, anyway?"

"At the attic."

James looks at Albus.

"We have an attic?"

Albus nods.

"How come I don't know this?" James says, frowning.

"I don't know," Albus shrugs indifferently. "Perhaps you were too busy plotting a murder that you don't know what's going on in our house."

"What murder?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, come on. Remember when you made a plot to kill the mosquitoes lurking on your laundry basket because you can't sleep well during the night?"

James scowls at him.

"Okay, fine," Albus says. "The reason is because no one knew about the attic. Only Mum and Dad, I guess."

"How did you find out?"

"It's in the back of my cabinet."

"Interesting." James nods. "What's up there?"

Albus shrugs again.

"Aside from spider webs and dust, you mean? Well, there's a trunk that has who-knows-what inside."

James excitedly stands up.

"Let's find out what."

"Okay."

They push the cabinet aside to reveal a door, its color simply blending with the color painted on Albus's room. There is a round hole where the knob should have been. And the aroma coming from the hole smells of dust. Albus pushes the door open and James sneezes.

"Yeah," says Albus. "I sneezed a lot the first time I went here. But wait till we get to the attic."

The room they're in is very small - a storage of dust, it seems. The only thing there is a staircase. They go up the stairs and into the attic. James suddenly sneezes non-stop. It's so dark there and all James and Albus can see is pitch black.

"We probably should have brought our wands."

"You should've thought about that five minutes ago."

"Fine. I'll go and get mine."

After a few minutes, Albus is back with his wand. He performs the _Lumos _spell and a light issues from the wand's tip. The only thing there is a dusty brown trunk.

_Answers._

James doesn't even know why but that word popped into his brain the moment he had seen the trunk.

"If that door downstairs was in the back of _your_ cabinet," Albus is saying. "No one will ever find the attic. I even have trouble finding your bed."

"Boys!" They hear Ginny's subtle shout from the kitchen below. (The Potters' house has two stories - not counting the attic.) "Dinner's ready!"

"Wow," Albus mutters. "If that's not loud enough, I don't know what else is."

"BOYS!"

"Let's go."

James takes one last look at the trunk and follows Albus down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry's already at the Ministry and Ginny is visiting some friends and teammates from the Holy Head Harpies, the Potters' doorbell rings and Lily opens it.

"Hi-hi!" she greets.

"Hi, erm..."

"I'm Lily."

"Hi, Lily. I'm Jian."

James's head snaps up as he hears Jian from his bedroom. He immediately runs to the door.

"Oh, you're Jian," Lily's saying. Then she lowers her voice. "I know you! James and Albus were talking about you last night. I eavesdrop on my brothers' conversation often."

Jian raises one eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No." It is James who answered, glaring at his sister. "Let me take it from here, Lily." He gently pushes Lily away. "'Bye."

Lily sticks her tongue at him and walks away.

"Sorry about that," James says.

"It's okay." Jian smiles, her cheeks dimpling again. "I, er, came to give this back to you." She holds out James's jacket.

James takes it.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Teddy came to visit Victoire, so I asked him where you live." Then she added, "To give back your jacket." She doesn't add that she wanted to see him again.

"Thanks. For the jacket." _And for visiting._

She smiles and nods once.

"Oh, come in."

Jian enters the house and James tosses the jacket to the couch.

"It's pretty hot inside. Come here." He takes her hand and tows her along until they reach the Potters' backyard garden. Jian surveys the different kinds of flowers appreciatively.

"It's nice here," says Jian, smiling. And suddenly James feels a sudden urge to squeeze that very cute dimple with his thumb and index finger. But he didn't.

"It is," he says instead.

They sit on a single bench in the middle of the garden.

"Your sister's cute," Jian tells him.

James snorts.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true," Jian insists. "So she's - what? Nine years old?"

"Ten. Just last April."

"Right." Her eyes scans the whole garden. "Hey! you have white roses?"

She stands up and walks over to the roses.

"I love white roses," she murmurs longingly.

"Wait here." James runs to their small greenhouse and takes one of the freshly cut white roses. He gives it to Jian.

"You didn't have to do that," Jian says, blushing.

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugs.

"Thank you so much, James."

"You're welcome."

They sit back down on the bench and Jian smells it.

"Your Mum loves flower, doesn't she?"

"A bit."

"What are your parents like?" Jian asks curiously.

"Well, Mum is a little bit on the strict side - just a little bit. When she's not yelling at us, she's usually quiet, which is ironic. She loves Quidditch too - the whole family does. During their Hogwarts years, Uncle Charlie played Seeker; Uncle George and Uncle Fred - Beaters; Uncle Ron - Keeper, and Dad was a Seeker. Even Dad's father - the one I was named after - played as Chaser. Mum now plays Seeker and as a member of the Holy Head Harpies."

"Wow, that's awesome. So your Dad? What's he like? I mean, he's _The_ Harry Potter, after all."

"_The_ Harry Potter?" James is confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you being modest?"

"About what? Jian - please. You have to tell me why Dad's famous. He's been very quiet and secretive about it."

Jian can't believe what she's hearing. Harry Potter never told the biggest achievement of his life to his own sons and daughter? Many people are always looking for stories to tell their children or grandchildren one day.

"Did you...erm...ask your Mum?"

"No."

"Don't you think -"

"That they should be the one to tell me? Yes, I wish it's them who'll tell me. But if I depend on that, i would never know the truth."

"But - "

"Please, Jian. Please."

Jian takes a breath and looks down at the rose she's holding.

"Okay. But -," she adds, seeing James triumphant grin. "I'll only tell you what I know. Whatever it is that made your Dad secretive is beyond my knowledge."

James nods.

"Fair enough."

Jian sighs.

"Okay. In the 1970s - wait, I think it was 1960s. Or 1950s. I'm not really sure."

"Anyway?"

"Right. There was this man who was called Voldemort or the Dark Lord. He was so powerful - more powerful than anyone I can think of. Many who fought against him died. And many feared him.

"Voldemort learned that there was a prophecy saying that someone had the power to 'vanquish' him. And that was your Dad. So he went after James and Lily Potter - and of course, your Dad. Someone betrayed the Potters, and Voldemort...er...murdered your grandparents. He performed the Killing Curse on your Dad but he didn't die. He just got that lightning scar. That's why he was called The Boy Who Lived. And then Voldemort vanished.

"When Voldemort regained his powers a couple of years later, a battle began at Hogwarts and many people got killed. They were all fighting for your Dad. Because they knew that Voldemort wanted him. Because he was The Chosen One.

"Finally, your Dad fought against Voldemort. Harry Potter won in the end and Voldemort died for good."

James releases the breath he doesn't know he's holding. He admits it was a hard time for his Dad but he should've moved on already, right? He should look back at it with ease now. Because that happened decades ago! What annoys James more is the fact that Harry has been keeping the greatest memory of his life from him, from Albus and Lily. Everyone - _everyone!_ - knows his history. Except his kids.

"That's it. Er...are you alright?"

James nods.

I'm fine, of course."

Jian looks at her wristwatch.

"I have to go. Thank you for the rose." She smiles.

James smiles back.

"Thank _you_. For the information. And for visiting."

They walk to the front door.

"How will you...?"

Jian smiles and points to a Firebolt100 leaning on the wall. James raises an eyebrow.

"Actually, after I asked Teddy where you live, I invited Aimi and Dominique for a Broomsticks Day Out and I, erm, ditched them."

James grins.

"Well, I guess you better go. They must be searching for you at the moment."

"Right."

Before Jian turns to the broomstick, she faces James seriously.

"Listen, I know that you're sort of angry at your Dad right now," she says quietly. "But, please, don't hate him just because he wasn't the one who told you those things. Maybe his past really traumatized and hurt him especially the death of his loved ones."

"I'll try."

"And...I'll be leaving on Friday."

"Friday?" James repeats, frowning. "But that's two days from now."

Jian nods.

"Well, you didn't expect me to stay long, did you?" She gives an uncertain laugh. "I mean, I don't live here."

"Of course. I just..." He can't finish the sentence so he takes a deep breath.

"Bye, JP. And I hope to see you again," says Jian.

"You will... JP."

Jian smiles and mounts her broom.

* * *

**I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I only just realized that they both had the same initials when I was writing this chapter.**

**And I can't think of any modern broomstick brand so I wrote Firebolt100.**

**Remember, that was only HALF of the truth.**

**The attic and Ginny's diary is coming on the next chapter.**

**And please review.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: At The Attic  
**

* * *

_Where I live, school's starting. And I have to concentrate if I wanna be on the honor roll. So the next chapter will be posted in a week or two - sorry._

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed, those who subscribed and added this story to their Favorites list._

_

* * *

_The Potters are having dinner and James is not talking_._ He's not even eating. Ginny, confused, looks at Harry who shrugs.

"I think her girlfriend broke up with him," Lily whispers to Albus.

"James," Harry calls. "What's wrong with you?"

James looks at him. But before speaking, he reconsiders what he is about to say. Then Jian's voice rings through his mind.

_I know that you're sort of angry at your Dad right now. But, please, don't hate him just because he wasn't the one who told you those things. Maybe his past really traumatized and hurt him especially the death of his loved ones._

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Harry asks warily.

"Do you know someone named Voldemort?"

Harry's eyebrows furrow and Ginny's head snaps up.

"James," Harry says after a pause. "This isn't the right - "

"Yeah, yeah," James interrupts with a roll of his eyes. "I've heard that before. But, it's okay, Dad. Now I know the truth. _Someone_ told me."

"Who?" Ginny asks suspiciously.

"Someone who knew. You know what? I think it would have been better if I was another person - if I wasn't James Sirius Potter. At least, that way, I'd know your history. I'd know you."

Ginny worriedly glances at her husband.

"What are you getting at?" Harry says through gritted teeth. "That you wish you weren't my son?"

"Maybe."

Albus and Lily look at one another at James's answer.

"You know what hurts the most, Dad?" James continues. "It's the fact that we - your own children - don't know everything that happened in your past. I envy those people who, even if they haven't met you yet, are aware that you are _The_ Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One."

Harry suddenly bangs his fist on the table. He stands up and glares down at his son.

"It's not that simple, James!"

James stands up too. He is tired. Tired of being curious all the time. Tired of asking questions that always go unanswered. Tired of not knowing.

"What is not simple? To me it's pretty simple. Voldemort was after you; you were the one who killed him. Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah."

"You don't know everything that had happened to me. You don't know what I've been through."

"What, and everybody else does? I mean, you could've just told us instead of sending us to our rooms every time we ask you. Why are you so guilty about the death of Grandma, Grandpa, Sirius and everybody else, anyway? Oh, wait. Here's an idea. maybe _you_ were the one who killed them."

For a moment, it seems like Harry's about to punch his son on the face.

"Harry! No!" Ginny shouts and holds Harry back.

"How dare you!" Harry bellows, finally losing control. Hurt and, most especially, guilt is flooding through him. "How dare you say that. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what you're saying."

He pulls his arm away from Ginny and walks furiously to their room.

Ginny shakes her head at James in disappointment.

"You've gone too far, young man. I never taught my children to raise their voices on adults." Ginny lowers her voice. "Clearly, you never heard me say it. Because you were too busy looking for the Harry Potter in the past. I guess you didn't know that what you have now, is a whole lot better."

Then she follows Harry to their room, leaving a gobsmacked James. Now that all's said and done, he wants to take it all back.

Albus is looking at James with disapproval.

"You shouldn't have said that, you know."

And James stalks off to his own room. He locks his door and sits on the bed, his head on his hands.

"What have I done?" he mutters again and again.

Of course he doesn't mean the last sentence he'd said to Harry. But it just slipped out. He didn't even mean to make his father angry. He just wanted him to understand what he's feeling about the whole thing. But maybe those were the wrong words. Maybe he really got insensitive. Maybe he really _is_ insensitive.

"I should've listened to what Jian had said," he says. "Now Dad's never going to forgive me. And Mum."

* * *

There's a knock on James's door the next morning.

"James, open up!" It's Albus.

"Go away!"

"But Dad's already at the Ministry! You can come out now."

"I don't care! Leave me alone."

After a few minutes, James can no longer hear his brother. He reckons Albus is having breakfast below.

"Now, what will I do?" he mumbles to himself. He's still in his pajamas and is lying on his bed with his blanket around him.

Maybe he should try the fireworks that Fred had given him. No, that's too noisy; his Mum will hear. Maybe he can reread _Quidditch For All Times_. But he remembers that Albus has it. Maybe he can start cleaning his room instead. But he's far lazy to do that. What's the point when it'll just be messed up again in a matter of hours? (One can barely see the floor, which is why Ginny doesn't ever go there and James likes to hang out at Albus's room.) James sighs, thinking of only one thing he can possibly do: go back to sleep. But as he closes his eyes, he remembers something.

He hurriedly gets up and grabs his wand. He quietly opens the door and peeks outside. No one's in sight. Everyone's downstairs. He gets out, closes the door and tiptoes to Albus's room. Then he pushes the cabinet slowly to the side. He once again goes up the stairs until he reaches the attic. He lights his wand and surveys the whole place. It's so dark and dusty there. A brown rat scurries across the room and enters a tiny hole in a corner. He discovers that there is a closed window on one side of the wall - or is it the roof already? He tries to open it but it seems like it got glued on the spot because of years and years of not being opened. When it finally opens, cold wind and sunlight greets him. There is a great view of the garden outside.

"Nox," he mutters, and the wand's light goes off.

He wrinkles his nose and walks toward the trunk. He blows the dust off and sneezes.

"Blimey."

He opens the trunk and peers inside. There are a couple of newspaper clippings, old Hogwarts books, old parchment, battered quills and, at the bottom are eight creatively designed notebooks. Curious, he takes them out and dusts them off.

As James takes a closer look at them, he sees that the covers are a little bit thick. On each spine are white horizontal lines, symbolic of having been opened many times before. He flips open the one on top. There are faded letters that read:

_Ginny Weasley's Diary_

_Do Not Read_

_Or Else..._

At the bottom part of the page are the words, _Second Year at Hogwarts_.

James stares wide-eyed at the page. These are his mother's diaries - forgotten in some hidden attic.

Hastily, he looks for the first diary. Those are a complete collection of Ginny's diaries by the time she was at Hogwarts. But the eighth one was written before Hogwarts. He excitedly lines the diaries on the floor, from the first (before Hogwarts) to the last (seventh year at Hogwarts). He decides to read first the diary written before Hogwarts.

The first entry is dated,_ September 1, 1991/ 8:21 pm_.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the 1st of September again. I came with Mum to King Cross's Station to see my brother's off. Ron's already going to Hogwarts. And I'm left all alone here. I hope the year would pass quickly so I can be at Hogwarts too._

James read all the entries on the diary. But what really caught his attention is the entry dated,_ July 1, 1992/ 9:33 pm._

_Dear Diary,_

_I've got loads to tell you today. It's about Harry Potter! You know him, right? Of course you know him!_

_Anyway, Ron bragged about it to me just this morning when no one was listening. He said that it was Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts too. He was even sorted to Gryffindor like the rest of my brothers. He said they instantly became friends along with a "know-it-all but sometimes nice" girl - his words, not mine - named Hermione..something. Of course I don't believe him. He was probably lying when he said he's best mates with Harry Potter._

_So during the end of the year, they got into an adventure, he said. A very dangerous one. Well, we all know that You-Know-Who had been after Harry Potter when he was still alive. Ron claims that You-Know-Who's back, and was living on another human's body._

_According to him, You-Know-Who wanted to get the Sorcerer's Stone - whatever that is - in order to live fully and immortally. Ron, being the boastful git that he is, explained - in detail - the things they got into before Harry Potter finally succeeded against You-Know-Who. Like Devil's Snare, flying keys, giant wizard's chess, potions, then finally - well, he didn't exactly tell me what happened after that because he said it was Harry Potter who had to continue on, which, in my opinion is a conclusion to my suspicions that he's lying. Maybe he made up all those things so he has something to brag about, and when he got to the last part, he simply couldn't think of anything more to go with it._

_But this coming September 1, I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I'll be able to see for myself if what he's saying is true._

James comes through another interesting entry, written in a rather hurried penmanship.

_August 2, 1992/ 10:13 am_

_Dear Diary_,

_!_

_He's here! He's here! Harry Potter's here! At our house! At the Burrow! I can't believe it. So it's true! Ron and Harry Potter really are friends. And that must mean what Ron had said is true. _

_Oh, oh, oh! Harry Potter - staying at OUR house for the rest of the summer! I've been crushing on him since the first time I heard about him._

_Oh my, I think I'm going to faint_

James raises an eyebrow at the diary, smiling slightly. Ginny had even forgotten to mark the last sentence with a period.

"Girls," he mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

He places the diary aside and picks up the second one - the one written when she was on her first year at Hogwarts. He then begins reading...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:  
**

_I just want to say a million thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it made me very happy_. :)

* * *

As James opens the diary, he notices that there aren't many entries. In fact, the very first entry is dated _July 3, 1993_ - that's already summer. Confused, he checks the other diaries and the trunk to see if he left something. But there's no more diary stuck in the trunk. He has no choice but to read what he's got.

_Dear Diary,_

_My first year of school's over. To tell the truth, it was awful. (Oooh, forgive me for saying that.) I mean, Hogwarts is definitely awesome and everything but, I don't know, it's been a mad year, I guess. For me. Here's what happened:_

_I had a diary. Throughout the whole year, I had been writing on it, sharing my thoughts and my feelings. But it wasn't just your ordinary diary. Every ink that touched the pages of the diary faded. So no one could read it, I guess. Except for one. His name was Tom Riddle. He'd always answered everything I'd written on the diary - giving me advices and making me think he understood exactly what I felt. So I thought I had a friend. A friend I can count on. A friend who'll listen and never judge me. But I was wrong._

_There were nights when I wasn't conscious of what I was doing. Like, I would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating all over and with blood on my hands. There were mornings when I'd wake up with my head pounding, without being aware of what I've done the other night. It was weird. It felt like I wasn't myself anymore. Like there was something or someone controlling me. Until I realized that there's something evil inside the diary. I threw it away - in the Girls' Bathroom where I was sure no one goes inside. But the ugly feeling was still with me. I still woke up with questions concerning my whereabouts at night._

_. . . . I don't even know how I should put to words the next thing that happened. Because the thing inside the diary had fully manipulated me. I wasn't aware of what happened next. The only thing I know is that I woke up in this creepy chamber and Harry Potter - Harry Potter! - was there beside me, bleeding, weary and a little disheveled. He had explained everything. He explained that it was You-Know-Who in the diary. That You-Know-Who had once again found a way to battle and try to kill Harry Potter. The one on the diary was actually You-Know-Who, trying to gain my trust so that he could use me when the time came._

_And I was the idiot._

_My Dad always said never to trust an object that has a mind of its own. I should've listened to him. I guess fathers are right most of the time._

It's a rather long entry. But three sentences really got to James. The first is, _Harry Potter was there beside me, bleeding, weary and a little disheveled. _What's this? Another heroic act of Harry Potter? During Harry's first year, he saved the Sorcerer's Stone_. _And on his second year, he saved Ginny and fought Voldemort?

The second is,_ You-Know-Who had once again found a way to battle and try to kill Harry Potter._ James shakes his head at himself. Dad's right. It hadn't been simple.

And the third says,_ I guess fathers are right most of the time. _Reading those words, James suddenly feels immensely guilty - guiltier than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He really had no right to say those things he said to Harry. He should have trusted and respected his father. As he looks down at the six remaining diaries, and the other entries he still hasn't read, he suddenly feels like he's barging into someone's private property. He should wait until his father tells him. It's only right.

He sighs heavily and stands up reluctantly. Part of his mind is saying, _Are you being daft? Why stop now? You've already uncovered a lot. And there's still more._ But the other part is telling him not to listen to the other one. He follows the latter and closes the window in the room. He gets a glimpse of the sky. It's already twilight. With a last sneeze, he makes his way down the stairs and to Albus's room. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw someone lounging on the bed, apparently waiting for him.

"Albus," he says, clutching his pounding heart.

"I knew you were there. You left the cabinet aside."

"Sorry, I forgot." He makes his way towards the door. Before going out, he asks, "Why didn't you follow me up there?"

"I'm not exactly an inconsiderate brother, you know," Albus answers, pretending to be offended. "I thought you needed privacy. And an airful of dust."

Dinner is a quiet event at the Potter household. James is still guilty as he remembers everything he'd said to his Dad just last night. He sincerely hopes he had not said those things. Yes, he still doesn't know _everything_. He still doesn't understand how Harry's guilty of the death or everybody. But he knows enough things to understand that Harry's younger life wasn't indeed simple. It was complicated and dangerous and James should respect that his father is having a hard time remembering or talking about it. He will wait. He knows that eventually, Harry will have the guts to tell him everything.

* * *

James is eating his breakfast at the kitchen the next morning along with Lily and Ginny. Harry has just left for work. And Albus is at his Uncle Ron's; he travelled through the Floo Network.

"...so many chores to do today," Ginny is saying, sending used forks and spoons flying from the table to the sink with the use of her wand. "James, you'd better clean your room right now. The mess is unbearable. I'm actually shocked you can still sleep without waking up in the middle of the night and screaming your head off."

James rolls his eyes at his plate.

"I don't even know why you care, Mum," James mumbles in a lazy voice. "It's not like it's _your_ room. I'm contented with it. So there."

Ginny shakes her head.

"Seriously, James, when was the last time that you walked around your room without stepping into a junk, or something?"

James shrugs.

Ginny sighs heavily.

"Help me here, James. Your room is practically the home of creatures still unknown to Hagrid."

James smirks.

"If you don't clean your room right now..," Ginny threatens.

_What?_ James thinks. _You'll ground me until I'm fifty?_

"...I'll ground you until you're fifty."

"What?" James looks up from his food to glare at his mother.

"Yes. And you know I mean everything I say."

Offended, James stands up and runs to his bedroom. A few minutes later, while James is throwing dirty socks into his laundry basket, Lily enters the room, her hands folded on her chest.

"Bloody hell," she says as she saw the mess.

"Don't say that," James snaps. "Swear words are for adults."

Lily scowls.

"You shouldn't lecture me about etiquette, you know."

"What are you even doing here, Lily?"

"I'm escaping Mum. She's making me wash the dishes. You know, James," she continues, denying James the chance to speak. "I never thought your room is this messy. I thought Mum was exaggerating." She flops onto the bed - the only clean spot. "This really is a garbage lair."

James glares at her before opening the backpack he used in Hogwarts. Lily watches as James takes out a spoiled banana.

"What's a banana doing in your bag?" Lily asks.

"Urgh, Fred," James answers, gritting his teeth. "I hope he's already seen the dead rat I put inside his bag."

"Do you do that every year?"

James nods.

"Last year, he put snow in my bag. Good thing I checked my bag before I went home."

The two hear a subtle _pop_ and suddenly there's Teddy standing in the middle of James's heap of stinky sweatshirts.

"Holy cricket!" Teddy exclaims, eyeing the whole room. "This is even worse than the kitchen the last time I was here."

James rolls his eyes at him as he continues rummaging through his satchel and throwing crumpled pieces of parchment into a plastic bag.

"He's right, you know," Lily chimes in.

Teddy sits on the bed next to her.

"Why are you here?" James demands, exasperated.

"Well, you know I'm never home during the day."

"'Cause you're always at Victoire's - yeah, we know that," Lily says, rolling her eyes.

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I was. But I decided to leave before Mr. and Mrs. Parker fetch Aimi and Jian. It's sure to be a _loooong_ goodbye." He rolls his eyes. "You know girls."

James looks up. He has completely forgotten that Jian and Aimi are leaving that day.

"Ted!" he suddenly shouts. "Go with me to Uncle Bill's house."

"What? Are you mental? I was just there. I told you I only left because I hate seeing girls get all emotional and melodramatic. And now you're making me _go back_? Blimey, James!"

"But - please!" James clutches his hands in front of him.

"Hah! What makes you think I'll do it?"

_Think, James, think, _James tells himself. _Think of a blackmail..._

And then he remembers something.

"Hey, Ted," James says nonchalantly. "Remember Dominique?"

Lily rolls her eyes. And Teddy slouches, annoyed.

"Oh, what the hell. Not that again."

"So you'll come with me to Uncle Bill's?"

Teddy glares at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Perfect," James says merrily.

As they are on their way out of James's room, Lily calls James.

"What?" James automatically checks if he hadn't forgotten to wear pants.

"Your room! You'll get grounded!"

James smacks a hand to his forehead.

"Urgh! Never mind."

Teddy and James used the Floo Network , and after a few seconds, they emerge into the Shell Cottage, black with ash.

"This is _so_ not good for my image," Teddy whispers, trying to dust himself. "I won't ever enter your house again, James. Bad luck seems to happen every time I do."

No one's in the living room. So after Teddy made James and himself clean and presentable with the use of his wand, they both walk to the porch of the cottage where everyone's waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

James spots Jian talking to Dominique. Dominique's dabbing a handkerchief on her reddened eyes. Ted walks over to where Victoire is hugging Aimi, and James goes near Jian and Dominique.

"It was really a fun summer...having you and Aimi over,"Dominique says tearfully.

"Yeah, it was," Jian answers. But unlike the others, she isn't crying.

"I'd really miss the two of you."

James rolls his eyes.

"Erm, Dominique?" Jian says. "We're gonna see each other again at the start of the school year. At Beauxbatons, remember?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same. I've grown used to you two living with me."

"But you and Aimi are dormmates at school. You practically live with each other."

James bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"Well - yeah."

"Anyway." Jian moves closer to her and hugs her. "Thanks for the great summer, Dominique."

Finally, Dominique sees James.

"Oh." She breaks away from the hug. "Someone's here to say goodbye, Jian." She smiles at James and makes her way to Victoire and Aimi.

"Wow," James says, gesturing to the other girls. "Ted's right. This is gonna be a long goodbye."

Jian sighs.

"I know. If Mum and Dad would just hurry up."

"Are they Apparating?"

"Yes."

Silence. And then:

"So..."

"Urgh, James, now I wanna cry!"

James gives her a funny look, as she takes out her handkerchief.

"Honestly, JP, I don't know whether to comfort you or laugh at you."

Jian chuckles.

"This is stupid. I never cry - _never_!"

"Then why are you crying now?" James asks quietly.

Jian sniffs, but doesn't answer.

"Oh. Yeah," James says, nudging Jian's arm. "You're going to miss me _so_ bad, that's why you're crying."

Jian rolls her eyes - still a beautiful violet, regardless of the red spots.

"Sod it, JP."

James smiles.

"C'mere." He then hugs Jian, already unable to resist the urge to do so. "_I'm_ going to miss you, JP," he whispers sincerely.

Jian hiccups and squeezes him.

"Me too, you know."

As they pull themselves apart, Mr. and Mrs. Parker arrive.

"Looks like it's time to go," Jian mutters, looking at her hand.

James kisses her cheek suddenly and Jian punches his arm playfully.

Then she smiles.

"Goodbye."

"'Bye."

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the very long wait. Please _REVIEW!_**


End file.
